


Jogging buddies

by joyfulwriting



Series: Momoharu week! [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, athletic cuties, day two of momoharu week, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: In which Maki ends up bumping into Kaito on a run and she realizes he looks really cute in a cartoon alien tank top





	Jogging buddies

Training was something that was very important to Maki.

It’s not like she was training for anything in specific, but she just liked to stay in shape. Some people also use it as a.. What was the term Shuichi used? Oh, an outlet. But it’s not like she had any feelings bottled up or anything, she was an open book.. Mostly.

She did different workouts every other day, but she enjoyed jogging around her neighborhood the most. It was mostly quiet, except for the noises of birds and someone mowing the lawn, but she didn’t mind. It gave her time to think.

Today she was running around the neighborhood, it was her second time around, and she was about to stop when someone breezed past her, nearly knocking her into a neighbor’s yard. Jeez, what the hell was this dude’s deal? “Hey! Watch it!”

And then he turned around. 

He was muscular, he had nice biceps and triceps and just really nice arms in general? Nice everything in her opinion. His hair was a weird purple color though, and it was gelled up really high.

He turned around and tugged an earbud out of one of his ears, cocking his head to the side. “Huh? Did you say something?”

Maki crossed her arms. “I said to watch it, you nearly barreled me over into this guy’s yard, which would be unfortunate because he doesn’t pick up his dog’s shit.”

The guy laughed and beamed at her. “Yeah, it would be unfortunate because you’re so pretty! Sorry about that, I just get too into it sometimes.” He held out his hand, “I’m Kaito Momota! And you are?”

Maki still hasn’t gotten over the ‘you’re so pretty’ comment, but she put her hand in his and shook it. He had really big hands, and they were really sweaty, ew. “Maki Harukawa, nice to meet you.”

He must’ve noticed her recoil a little bit at his sweaty hand, so he chuckled and pulled back, wiping it on his tank top, which had a little cartoon alien on it. “Sorry ‘bout that, I’ve been running for a few miles now so I must’ve worked up a good sweat!”

“Oh, have you? I haven’t seen you.”

“I’ve seen you though! You always look so focused, which is cool because you must be so dedicated!” Kaito grinned. “So, do you just run? Or do other things?”

Maki smiled a little bit, she never really had anyone to talk to about working out, it was nice. “I do lots of strength workouts, cardio, and I never miss leg day.” She chuckled softly. 

Kaito grinned back at her. “I noticed! You have nice legs!” He paused, starting to realize exactly what he said. “I-I mean, not that I was staring! I-I just happened to notice that they were um.. Really nice and toned and— Are you laughing at me?”

She was giggling and attempting to cover it up, but failing miserably, this guy was kind of adorable. “N-No.. I’m not, but thank you for the compliment, seriously.”

He groaned and nodded, smiling sheepishly. “You’re welcome.. So, would it be too forward of me to ask you to run with me tomorrow? It’s cool if you’re more of a ‘I’d rather run alone’ kind of girl but—“

“Sure.”

Kaito stopped rambling and looked down at her, beaming. “Cool! So where should we meet?”

“We can meet at my place, it’s not too far from here. Gimme your phone for a second.” She held out her hand expectantly. “So I can give you my number and address.”

He grinned slyly as he handed it to her. “So.. Is this gonna be like a running date?”

Maki sputtered and almost dropped his phone, a blush quickly spreading across her cheeks. What was he playing at? They literally just met. “In your dreams alien boy.” She mumbled as she gestured to his tank top, handing his phone back to him.

“Thought I’d give it a shot, maybe one day I’ll manage to get you to go out with me!” He smiled and waved, continuing on his route. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Maki sighed and smiled, this Kaito guy was something, but who knew if something would stem from this first meeting.

(Spoiler alert: it does).

**Author's Note:**

> Day two is here! Again, I couldn’t wait :)


End file.
